A web application can include or can refer to different types of resources. Resources can include, for example, scripts, images, style definitions, and other types of resources. A resource such as a script or a style definition can be included inline within the web application. Scripts, style definitions, and other types of resources, such as images, can also be included in the web application by using a reference to an external resource. When the web application is loaded and a reference to the external resource is encountered, a request can be sent to an external server associated with the external resource and the external resource can be retrieved from the external server for use by the web application.